Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an analog-to-digital conversion circuit for an image sensor and an image sensor including the same.
An image sensor is a device that captures the two-dimensional or three-dimensional image of an object. The image sensor generates the image of an object using a photoelectric conversion element, which reacts to the intensity of light reflected from the object. Recently, with the development of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, CMOS image sensors using CMOS technology have been spread widely.
Correlated double sampling (CDS) techniques are normally used in CMOS image sensors to efficiently eliminate pixel reset noise. However, problems of row-wise banding noise caused by ground fluctuation and sunspots occurring by amplifying the abnormal signal of a pixel in an analog-to-digital conversion circuit using a CDS technique are yet to be solved.